Si volviera a verte
by leezluntz
Summary: En una tarde la vida de Luxanna Crownguard cambia para siempre al conocer a un intrépido e ingenioso explorador, Ezreal. ¿Lux podrá cuestionarse descubrir más lugares aparte de Demacia?
1. I: El Explorador y la Dama Luminosa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al mundo de League of Legends.

¡Espero que les guste mucho!, en lo personal, ésta es mi pareja favorita.

* * *

**I: El Explorador Pródigo y la Dama Luminosa.**

Apenas amanecía y el sol se cubría entre las torres de Demacia. La joven Lux entre despierta y dormida da una vuelta entre sus sábanas y parpadea un par de veces pensando en la hora de aquel momento.

Se hace una idea por el espléndido día que veía a través de su ventana y entonces muy sobresaltada se levanta de su cama.

"¡Oh, no, no, no!, lo he hecho, de nuevo, ¡llegaré tarde!", pensó mientras se colocaba su armadura y el resto de su ropa habituales con gran apuro.

—Mi hermano me va a dar un sermón muy largo esta vez, lo juro… y Jarvan… ¡oh Dios mío, debo apurarme cuanto antes al palacio…! — se dijo a sí misma mientras terminaba de colocarse sus botas.

Ya no había tiempo para desayunos, tenía que llegar cuanto antes al palacio demaciano o estaría en grandes problemas.

Jarvan la había citado allí desde hacía algunas semanas, y ella había prometido que estaría puntualmente. No tenía ni idea de para qué se la solicitaba a ella tan expresamente, pero siempre y cuando pudiera servir a Demacia, con gusto apoyaría en lo que sea.

Con gusto, pero no con puntualidad.

—¡He llegado!— exclamó muy agitada la joven al abrir las puertas del palacio, pero agarrada de una, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar constantemente, recuperándose de todo lo que había corrido desde su casa al palacio. — Necesito agua, por favor… — murmuró exhausta.

— Lo que necesitas es un reloj… — dijo una voz muy seria. Lux se sintió muy avergonzada.

—Hermano, Jarvan, realmente lo lamento… si se trata de una expedición, misión, lo que sea, solo díganme el lugar y las órdenes, me marcharé enseguida y les prometo que no volveré a fallarles ni a ustedes, ni a Demacia… — juró Lux aún tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Deja las mentirillas para después, Luxanna — le dijo su hermano, Garen—, para tu fortuna, no tienes que ir a ninguna parte. Aún no.

—¿Heh? — preguntó la joven ya recuperándose y caminando hacia su hermano y el Príncipe, Jarvan — Pues a ésta hora no me imagino qué podría hacer entonces…

—Verás, pequeña Lux — le dijo Jarvan — nuestra Demacia, semblante de la justicia y la paz crece con cada día que pasa, y he decidido la creación de un almanaque actualizado. Cada casa, cada torre, cada demaciano cuenta, y para tanta información he solicitado formalmente la ayuda de un experto en el asunto…

—…Quien al parecer, es más impuntual que tú… — finalizó Garen con la explicación del Príncipe.

"Almanaque, torre, experto…", Luxanna trataba de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza para tratar de entender que tendría que ver ella en todo aquel rollo. No es que no le importase, pero si pensaba servir a Demacia… esperaba que fuese con algo un poco más… ¿peligroso?

—Se trata de un explorador. — Jarvan trató de ilustrarle la situación a la joven. — Dicen que es muy bueno en el tema, y además debe tener más o menos tu edad. Es por eso que quería que fueses su guía. Que le enseñes cada rincón de Demacia para tener una exacta y bien recopilada información.

Y entonces Lux entendió todo, o al menos eso demostró con una expresión de "Eureka".

—¡Oh, ya veo!, seré la guía de un explorador. Pienso que sería genial. Me alegro de que se tarde porque habría sido muy vergonzoso haberlo hecho esperar a él. Además sería genial conocer al alguien de mi edad, ¡claro!, si a mi hermano no le molesta, solo seré amistosa, lo prometo…

Habían ocasiones en que la pequeña Lux comenzaba a hablar y difícilmente se le callaría. Ésta era una de esas.

—¡Ya entendimos, solo cierra el pico un minuto! — suplicó Jarvan, y Lux muy avergonzada se cayó al instante. — Podrías usar esa lengua de cotorra como instrumento de tortura contra los noxianos…

Lux volvió a sonrojarse mientras jugaba con sus manos. No podía controlar sus lluvias de ideas en voz alta y esto hacía que su hermano pensase en ella como una muchacha inmadura.

—¡Lamento mucho la tardanza, señores! — volvieron a abrirse las puertas del palacio y se escuchó la voz de un joven exhausto, al igual que como estaba Lux hacía unos momentos. — La Grieta del Invocador me atrapó en medio del camino, pero traté de terminar lo más rápido que pude — se excusó mientras recuperaba la respiración. — De todos modos perdimos… — murmuró con vergüenza.

—¡Más vale tarde que nunca! — le recibió Jarvan muy cordialmente al joven de cabello rubio revuelto. — Al menos fue la Grieta del Invocador, y no las sábanas como a otros… — dijo mirando a Lux, quien volvió a sonrojarse y Garen la miró con desaprobación por su irresponsabilidad.

—¡Soy Ezreal, vuestro explorador!, venido desde Piltover para servirles. — exclamó el joven presentándose. Lux demostró interés al escuchar de donde venía.

—¡Oh!, la Ciudad del Progreso, ¡genial! — dijo la chica y Ezreal le respondió con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, muchachos — dijo Jarvan a Lux y Ezreal —, ambos ya conocen su trabajo, ahora lárguense de aquí y no vuelvan hasta tener algo bien hecho.

—¡Entendido! — asintieron los dos jóvenes con alegría mientras se dirigían de nuevo hacia las puertas.

—¡Lux! — le llamó Jarvan por última vez — no enloquezcas al muchacho con tu parloteo, por favor… — le pidió y Garen deseó suerte a su hermana.

Demacia. Tal como había mencionado anteriormente su Príncipe, el semblante de la justicia y la paz, efectivamente era una ciudad muy grande y tan amada por Luxanna, que decidir el primer lugar a recorrer le resultó difícil de imaginar.

—¿Qué te parecen primero los palacios de justicia, luego la Academia de Guerra y el Colegio de la Magia, y finalmente el resto del pueblo? — sugirió el chico al notar que después de haber salido del Palacio, no habían avanzado ni un paso más.

—¡Claro!, es una estupenda idea. — asintió Lux y enseguida le llevó hasta el primer lugar. — Aunque esperaba pasar por algún mercado o plaza… no he comido nada en todo el día… — murmuró la chica al escuchar a su estómago rugir.

— En ese caso, creo que lo ideal sería primero desayunar. La verdad es que tampoco tuve tiempo de comer. Por la cara del _grandulón_, imagino que me esperaron mucho tiempo. En verdad ha sido una vergüenza.

Lux rió por la forma en que Ezreal llamó a su hermano.

— No, descuida, a decir verdad, creo que lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en el día ha sido que algún invocador te haya atrapado en el camino para atrasarte… — admitió Lux pensando en que si el explorador hubiese llegado primero habría sido una total vergüenza haberlo hecho esperar.

—Me imagino que la puntualidad no es tu don… — sonrió el chico al escucharla.

—Estoy tratando de cambiar eso, lo juro. — respondió Lux mientras se acercaba a una panadería y pidió un pastelillo de dulce para ella.

— Aún impuntual, supongo que debes de ser alguien muy importante dentro del Palacio. Al Príncipe ya le conocía, pero al grandulón y a ti…

—¡Oh, qué maleducada he sido! — exclamó Lux al darse cuenta de que llevaban gran rato conversando sin haberse presentado. — Soy Luxanna Crownguard, conocida como "la Dama Luminosa", también como "tu guía" y de paso como "la hermana del _grandulón_". — sonrió la chica. — Puedes llamarme Lux. — finalizó con una simpática sonrisa.

—¿Son hermanos? Wow… a comparación suya tú te ves… — trató de buscar un calificativo la para la chica tan agradable que estaba conociendo — bueno, contrastan un poco. — finalizó riendo.

— Ya lo he escuchado. — rió la chica. — Garen es todo un héroe para Demacia, y a su lado estoy yo. "La dulce Lux". Le admiro tanto… espero ser algún día como él. Bueno… sin tanta musculatura, por supuesto.

Ambos rieron un rato más y disfrutaron de su pequeño desayuno. Ezreal aceptó que además de ser la ciudad sede de la justicia, Demacia tenía excelentes panaderos, cosa que anotó en su bitácora de trabajo.

El trabajo había iniciado, y Lux comenzó a llevarle a Ezreal a cada rincón de la ciudad que a ella se le ocurría, aún si quedaba al otro extremo de ésta.

También se les ocurrió anotar las ideas de los ciudadanos acerca de Demacia. Todos concordaban en que lugar más pacífico no podía existir, y es que la justicia, era el lema de esta ciudad por la que Lux, su hermano y otros valientes guerreros darían su vida.

Lux se sintió muy orgullosa de escuchar a los ciudadanos sentirse tan felices en Demacia. Cuando terminase su trabajo para entregárselo a Jarvan, estaba segura de que él también se pondría contento de escuchar cosas tan espléndidas.

—Wow, es realmente una ciudad muy noble ésta. — opinó Ezreal al escuchar a los ciudadanos — En Piltover, gracias al trabajo de la Sheriff y su acompañante, a nadie se le ocurriría ni robarle la paleta a un niño por más fácil que fuese, pero lo que hay aquí es impresionante.

— Lo sé… — contestó Lux orgullosa, y hablándose de niños, aparecieron dos pequeños jugando a una pelea con espadas de madera.

—¡Demaciaaa! — gritó uno mientras atacaba a su compañero.

Lux comenzó a reírse, notando enseguida a quien caracterizaba el pequeño, quien al verla, se sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer su espada al suelo. Su amigo también se sorprendió.

—Señorita Lux, buenas tardes. — le saludó el primero con una reverencia.

—¡Oh, qué ternura, pero si es mi hermano y tú debes de ser… — Lux preguntó al otro niño a quién caracterizaba en la pelea.

—¡Yo soy Draven, el ejecutor noxiano! — le respondió con entusiasmo el niño.

—¡Pero descuide, señorita Lux!, yo la protegeré. — aseguró el pequeño que jugaba a ser Garen.

—¡Los niños son tan adorables…! — murmuró con ternura a Ezreal, quien reía por la escena de los niños y también les pareció muy adorables.

—Y supongo que algún día crecerán para proteger a su ciudad, ¿no es así? — se agachó el chico a preguntarle a los niños.

—¡Por supuesto!, es más, cuando crezca, desea poder ser elegido en la Grieta del Invocador. Así como la señorita Lux y su hermano. — asintió uno de los niños y Ezreal sonrió.

—Créeme, no siempre vas a querer, sobretodo cuando estás en medio de algo importante… — dijo mirando a Lux, haciendo alusión a su tardanza de aquel día. La joven se rió.

—Bueno, les dejaremos peleando, pero que el poder de Demacia prevalezca. — dijo Lux a los niños, y el que jugaba a ser Garen se emocionó.

Después de haber dado casi por finalizado el trabajo, los jóvenes se encontraban en el Colegio de la Magia, siendo más específicos, en una de sus torres. Lux amaba las alturas y se encontraba sentada al borde conversando con el explorador.

Aceptaba que había sido un estupendo día, y que aquel explorador le agradaba como nadie en toda Valoran quizás.

Lux le había contado cada aventura que ella había tenido dentro de su Colegio al ser una alumna muy joven. Desde aquellas con mención honorífica, y otras que eran alocadas travesuras que había realizado y el chico le escuchaba atentamente riéndose.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti…? — deseó la chica conocer más a Ezreal — ¿cómo fue que llegaste a ser un explorador?

Ezreal le contó la historia de su vida y las inmensas ganas que tenía de conocer el mundo de Runaterra y quizás otros mundos más. No se daría descanso ni un momento de su trabajo hasta estar completamente satisfecho.

—Hoy estoy en Demacia y puede que mañana me encuentre en Freljord. — finalizó el joven sin darse cuenta de que Lux realmente le escuchaba con mucha admiración.

—Eso es genial, salir a conocer el mundo. Y yo en cambio vivo por y para Demacia… ¡cuéntame de Piltover! — le pidió emocionadamente, y Ezreal a través del talismán que le daba sus poderes le mostró una completa proyección holográfica de Piltover.

—Al ser la Ciudad del Progreso, lo que más encontrarás son las academias de la Ciencia, de hecho, acá tenemos a la Academia Yordle de la Ciencia y el Progreso. — sonrió enseñándole algunas a través de la proyección. — Son unas criaturas con una mente brillante, debo admitirlo…. En Piltover, la educación es de lo mejor, aunque la verdad es que me aburría un poco… — rió el chico. — Te lo podría enseñar todo mejor… si vinieses conmigo a verlo. — finalizó con algo que tenía ganas de pedirle desde hacía un buen rato.

Lux por primera vez en su vida estaba callada, sin saber qué decir. Más allá de la Grieta del Invocador, no salía de Demacia.

—Sería genial, pero… — trató de contestar la joven — aunque sea por un rato… tengo un deber con Demacia. — finalizó con mucha tristeza.

—Ya veo… — suspiró Ezreal decepcionado por su respuesta — ¿sabes? Hoy he descubierto cada rincón de ésta ciudad y me parece única, pero lo más especial de Demacia… creo que eres tú, Luxanna. Estoy seguro de que algún día terminaré de recorrer toda Runaterra y jamás encontraré a alguien como tú. — confesó el chico con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Lux también se sonrojo mucho por sus palabras. A ella él le pareció un gran chico y también pensaba que no habría alguien con su carácter en todo el mundo aún si se propusiese a conocerlo.

—Ha sido un gran gusto conocerte, Ezreal… — murmuró la joven mirándolo a los ojos. — Realmente deseo volver a verte algún día.

Ezreal sonrió y entonces acariciando la mejilla de la chica se acercó a darle un pequeñísimo beso en sus labios.

—Entonces, hasta que nuestros destinos vuelvan a encontrarse. — le dijo acariciando su cabello, y dio vuelta para partir de ida.

Lux le veía cada vez alejarse más y dentro de su corazón esperaba realmente volver a verlo. Cuando volvió al palacio, entregó los datos a Jarvan, quien la felicitó por su gran trabajo junto a aquel joven explorador.

Garen también dedicó una sonrisa de orgullo a su hermana y ésta se sintió satisfecha, pero por el momento, solo tenía mente para Ezreal, el explorador.


	2. II: La Grieta del Invocador

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza con este segundo capítulo que por motivos personales no pude continuar. Espero que les guste tanto como el primero

* * *

II: La Grieta del Invocador.

_"Entonces, hasta que nuestros destinos vuelvan a encontrarse."_, se despidió el explorador de Piltover prometiendo un próximo reencuentro.

De solo recordarlo Luxanna sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón y apretó la almohada contra sí misma cerrando los ojos.

Como guerrera de Demacia y campeona de la Liga de las Leyendas, había sido herida un sinnúmero de veces y había tenido que soportar grandes dolores, pero sentía que aquel que sentía en aquel momento no se comparaba con ningún otro.

No hacía más que recordar el día en que conoció a Ezreal, el explorador, y más que nada su despedida. Habían prometido volver a verse algún día, y aunque Lux ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, podría jurar con certeza que de eso ya había pasado bastante.

Juraba que ya nunca más volvería a ser la misma, y en efecto, eso mismo lo había notado su hermano y todo aquel que la rodease. Que de ser el esplendor de Demacia, de algún modo su radiante carácter se apagó, y todo eso por un solo día de haberlo conocido y amado.

—¿Segura que no estás enferma…? — preguntó con preocupación Garen al ver a su hermana acostada en su cama con rostro de tristeza.

—Todo está bien… — murmuró la chica con un hilillo de voz tratando de no llorar.

—Eres muy mala mintiendo, pero ahora eres realmente pésima, ¿lo sabes? — le contestó Garen sentándose a su lado en la cama y acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

Lux asomó la cabeza para mirarlo mientras se restregaba los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Amar tiene que doler tanto siempre? — le preguntó tímidamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Garen se quedó atónito con la duda de su hermana.

El recuerdo fugaz de una pelirroja tan hermosa como letal asaltó su mente por unos instantes, mucho después de haberse jurado jamás volver a pensar ni siquiera de reojo en Katarina DuCouteau.

Volvió al mundo real, junto con su hermanita, quien parecía sufrir por amor. Tragó saliva un poco nervioso, en cuanto a batallas y guerras podría darle cientos de consejos que resultarían infalibles por su gran experiencia. Respecto al amor… no tuvo tanto éxito como esperaba en aquel campo.

—No siempre, Lux. Estoy seguro de que el amor no solo se trata de dolor, o sino cualquiera podría ser un soldado ¿no crees? — le respondió Garen cálidamente, y Lux después de pensarlo un momento, asintió. — Tú y yo somos más fuertes que eso. — concluyó dándole un pequeño abrazo. No era el mejor consejo que podría darle, pero pensó que para evitar que su hermana dejase de sufrir tendría que tomar la misma decisión que él tomó tiempo atrás.

—Creo que quiero entrenar un poco… despejar mi mente. — pidió Lux tratando de tomar el consejo de su hermano.

—Que bueno que lo pidas: tienes cinco minutos para prepararte. — sonrió Garen.

—¿A dónde iré? — preguntó Lux extrañada.

— Estás convocada a la Grieta del Invocador. Descuida, también te acompañaré. Puedes ser mi apoyo si lo deseas…

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. No había sido llamada a la Grieta del Invocador en un buen tiempo, y con lo deprimida que estaba, eso había sido una gran suerte.

Pero ahora que se sentía dispuesta a olvidar, esperaba concentrarse en su pelea tanto como su mente había pensado en… Estaba claro que tenía que olvidarlo.

Se preparó en menos tiempo del que había pensado. Ir a la Grieta del Invocador después de tanto tiempo le dio mucha emoción. Estaba pensando en que por fin volvía a ser la Lux que solía ser. A punto de ser teletransportada a la Grieta del invocador echó un vistazo a su equipo: Su hermano y el Maestro Yi. También se encontraba aquel a quien llamaban El artesano de la guerra, Pantheon, y aquella Reina de Freljord, Ashe.

Mentalmente Lux ideó su estrategia tan rápido como terminó de examinar a su equipo. Parecía que tenía gran ventaja de ganar, aún sin conocer a su equipo enemigo. Pensó que podía ir por la línea baja, pero al parecer alguien más había pensado lo mismo.

—No seré tu niñera, muchacha. — le espetó Ashe, quien se veía más ansiosa para la pelea que Lux.

—No necesito niñeras. ¿La Reina podría necesitar guardaespaldas acaso? — respondió Lux haciéndole una reverencia a Ashe mientras sonreía con sarcasmo.

Ashe esbozó una sonrisa también.

—Tan solo no me robes lo que me pertenece, niña.

—Hablando de pertenencias… — interrumpió Garen — tu _mejor amiga en todo el mundo_ está del equipo contrario. — anunció con ironía.

"Fiora…" pensó Lux inmediatamente, con una mirada desafiante. Aquella pelea no podría resultar cada vez más emocionante, y fue entonces cuando por fin fue teletransportada a la Grieta del invocador.

Se hizo con el Anillo de Doran en el Bazar, y marchó hacia la línea baja tan rápido como pudo.

—Posee tanto entusiasmo como me habían contado. — le dijo Ashe a Garen antes de separar sus caminos.

—Y ni siquiera está en sus mejores días… — respondió pensando en el suceso de la mañana con su hermana.

Lux fue contra la torre enemiga más cercana, atacando y tratando de esquivar lo ataques de esta, hasta que recibió un ataque que no venía de la torreta sino que era fuego puro.

Enfadada, sus ojos encontraron a quien llamaban la Hija de la Oscuridad, y pensó si estaba bien golpear niños, y luego se contradijo pensando que no la golpearía. Tan solo la cegaría un poco con su Enlace de Luz.

Annie entre aturdida y molesta quiso dar marcha atrás, pero sin importar los daños que le pudiera infligir la torreta enemiga de la que estaba tan cerca, Lux persiguió a Annie hasta intentar acabar con ella.

Por suerte, los Súbditos aparecieron para atacar a la torreta y que ésta dejase de atacar a Lux.

Un ataque más y Lux ya había acabado con Annie al menos por ese momento y se preocupó en ayudar a los Súbditos en acabar con aquella torreta.

—¿He llegado un poco tarde?, le estaba dando mi número a tu hermano hasta que me enteré de que tú te estabas divirtiendo aún más en mí línea. — apareció Ashe dándole el golpe final a la torreta enemiga.

—Enserio, no te necesito. Tengo todo bajo control, vuelve a tu cita con Garen, hace mucho que no ha salido con una chica… — contestó Lux enfadada por la torreta que Ashe le había robado.

—¡Hey, perdedoras! — llamó una voz muy imponente la atención de las dos chicas.

— Esa es toda mía. — dijo Lux desafiante y fue en contra de Fiora con todo lo que más pudo. También volvió a lanzar su Enlace de Luz, pero no tuvo el mismo efecto que había tenido en Annie, aunque por otro lado jamás pensó en ver a u mayor enemiga salir corriendo por un ataque tan simple como aquel.

—¿Y yo qué, su violinista? — repuso enfadada Ashe mientras le daba con su arco a Fiora, pero tuvo a alguien más a quien atacar.

"No, enserio, no me gusta ir contra niños…", pensó la arquera lo mismo que Lux en su momento al ver a Annie. "Pero si el cielo te da limones…", se dijo a sí misma y arremetió contra la niña.

Al igual que Lux, acabar con Annie no le fue cosa difícil, y se escuchó la noticia de que en la línea superior habían acabado con el Maestro Yi.

—Lo siento, niña, me temo que la fiesta está más arriba. — se marchó Ashe.

—Te dije que yo tenía todo bajo control aquí… — contestó Lux mientras esquivaba la Embestida de Fiora para ella poder responderle con su Singularidad Brillante.

La pelea contra Fiora fue más interesante de lo que ella se había imaginado, aunque su oponente jamás lo admitiría puesto que "una maga jamás estaría a su altura". Lux le demostraría lo contrario.

—¡Chispa Final! — dio con su ataque más poderoso a su mayor rival.

Un poco exhausta por la pelea se felicitó a si misma y pensaba en seguir avanzando con los Súbditos hasta la siguiente torreta, pero Garen hizo un llamado especial a todo el equipo en medio del campo.

Lux sonrió emocionada sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

"¡Vamos a por el Barón!", se dijo pensando que antes tendría que armarse con otras cosas especiales.

Regresó al bazar por medio de una Recuperación y consiguió el Morellonomicon y el Bastón del Vacío.

Fue por la línea media para encontrarse con sus compañeros, y vio a Pantheon dándole un último golpe a uno de sus enemigos y luego yéndose para matar el Barón con el resto del equipo.

Lux habría ido con él de inmediato si no fuera porque…

Su enemigo era…

—¡Ezreal! — gritó Lux atónita al verlo caer y corrió hacia él para tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Pantheon aún no había acabado con él, pero se encontraba muy mal herido. El chico rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Luxanna. Sonrió a pesar del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Aún en los brazos de la chica y sintiéndose tan adolorido, alzó su mano para acariciar con el dorso el rostro de Lux.

—Te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver. — murmuró y a pesar de no encontrarse vitalmente bien, parecía muy feliz.

Lux comenzó a llorar con aquella misma felicidad. Todo lo que tanto ansiaba ver estaba allí en frente suyo y no pudo evitar abrazar al chico, quien por un momento sintió dolor pero después pareció olvidarlo con Luxanna en sus brazos.

Antes Lux se había preguntado si acaso Ezreal sentiría lo mismo que ella sentía por no poder verlo, y se dio cuenta de que sí la había extrañado tanto como ella a él, y ahora que lo tenía de nuevo, sin importar las circunstancias de su reencuentro, no quería volver a separarse.

Un segundo llamado especial a todo el equipo de la maga fue hecho en la base enemiga. Estaban a punto de ganar.

—Tienes que acompañar a tu equipo. — Ezreal dijo suavemente, aunque parecía una orden. Después de todo al menos allí, en ese momento, eran enemigos.

—No quiero volver a separarme de ti, ¡sería infeliz! — contestó Lux volviendo a llorar por la sola idea de no verlo quien sabe cuanto tiempo más.

Ezreal esquivó su mirada para no sentirse mal también. No era culpa de ninguno que ella tuviese que vivir para Demacia mientras él era libre de recorrer todo el mundo.

Lux volvió a pensar en el consejo de su hermano y bajó la cabeza. Se levantó del suelo alejándose de Ezreal.

—Entiendo. — respondió fríamente mientras daba media vuelta para irse lejos de él.

Intentó marcharse lentamente, pero después supuso que lo mejor era correr lo más rápido que pudiese hasta llegar a la base enemiga junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

Ya habían arrasado con casi todo, y el equipo enemigo poco podía hacer para detenerlo. Lux en compañía de los súbditos comenzó a atacar el Nexus como si tuviese algo en su contra. O más bien como si ese fuese su deber. Ser una campeona de la Liga de las Leyendas y una guerrera de Demacia. Al igual que su hermano, tal como había querido desde antes de haber conocido a aquel explorador.

Un último golpe y la victoria fue suya y de su equipo. Fue felicitada por todos, y ella respondía con una tímida sonrisa.

Ashe propuso celebrar la victoria junto con Garen. Ambos parecían llevarse muy bien después de aquella pelea, y Lux se sintió feliz por ello. Pensó que su hermano merecía la felicidad del amor más que cualquier persona en el mundo.

La celebración se dio en el hogar de los Crownguard, y Luxanna hacía su mejor esfuerzo por parecer el alma de la fiesta, tal como se esperaba de ella, aunque al final terminó en el balcón de su casa mirando las estrellas y con una copa de vino entera en su mano.

En todo el tiempo no le había dado ni un sorbo, ya que no era muy fanática de su sabor, y en algunas ocasiones había visto los efectos que provocaba en su hermano y en el príncipe Jarvan cuando también celebraban victorias, y pensó que lo mejor era pasar de ello.

También sabía que a veces, para el siguiente día hasta olvidaban hasta sus propios nombres. Eso no estaría nada mal. Olvidar un poco.

Miró la copa y suspiró. Se la llevó a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo. El rostro de la chica se arrugó por el amargo sabor que tenía.

"¿¡Cómo rayos esto les puede gustar tanto!?", pensó mientras botaba el resto hacia afuera del balcón. Volvió a suspirar apenada. Pensó que tal vez debió por lo menos despedirse de Ezreal o algo… "¿Aún no es tarde para hacerlo, o no?", se dijo asaltada por la idea de volverlo a ver una vez más. Parecía algo simple a primera vista, pero en realidad era la idea más descabellada que había tenido Luxanna en su vida.

Corrió fuera de su casa, y Garen estaba bastante entretenido conversando con el resto de sus compañeros para darse cuenta. Llegó a la estación de trenes de Demacia sin saber realmente lo que iría a hacer allí. Solo actuaba por instinto… o por amor.

Miró los ferrocarriles y luego fue hasta la boletería. Fue entonces cuando Lux consideraba que lo que estaba por hacer era muy loco y que aún podía arrepentirse…

"Y seguir siendo infeliz por no estar junto a él…", pensó y se miró a la señora que entregaba los boletos y después la tabla de lugares y horas. Parecía que el destino estaba a su favor.

—Un boleto para… P-Pil… tover… — pidió titubeando por miedo de lo que estaba por hacer.

—Está de suerte, el último tren está por partir. — le respondió la señora con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba su boleto.

—Sí, suerte… — contestó Lux mientras caminaba hacia su ferrocarril. Ella creía que suerte sería más bien que Garen hubiese notado que se había ido y que la detuviese de hacer la locura más grande de su vida, pero al parecer no era lo suficientemente afortunada para ello.

Se sentó en su puesto esperando que en cuanto el ferrocarril arrancase, se dañase por completo y el viaje se tuviese que cancelar, pero el tren arrancó a la perfección y se dio cuenta de que no se bajaría de allí hasta llegar a su destino.

"Las cosas que hace uno por amor…", pensó la chica mientras se acomodaba en su puesto y se obligaba a dormir para evitar todo tipo de arrepentimiento. Más bien intentó soñar cómo sería llegar a Piltover y encontrar a Ezreal.


End file.
